For You, My Dear
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Casamento de Nymphadora. Se algo poder dar errado, dará.


**For You, My Dear**

_Por Nyym_

_From this time, unchained_

_We're all looking at a different picture_

_Thru this new frame of mind_

_A thousand flowers could bloom_

_Move over, and give us some room_

_For this is the beginning of forever and ever_

(Glory Box, de Portishead)

Era o dia. O meu dia. Enfim eu chegara onde eu devia estar há meses. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu rezava para que tudo estivesse certo. Olhava em volta e via minha mãe sorrindo. Os lábios dela moviam-se, mas eu não escutava. Simplesmente não conseguia ouvir nada. Em algumas horas eu estaria em uma cerimônia especial. Suspirei. _Que ele não desista_, pensei desesperadamente. _Por favor, não desista_.

Olhei para minha mão em busca de forças para acalmar minha ansiedade. No meu dedo anular havia um lindo anel de noivado. Não é costume bruxo usar anel de casamento, mas ele dissera que estava tudo bem para ele, queria que eu usasse. Uni as mãos em um apelo. _Não desista_, pensei mais três vezes até que minha mãe chamou-me a atenção e sorri.

— Nymphadora, acalme-se, certo? — ela disse, simplista como só ela é. — Está borrando toda a maquiagem.

Olhei-me no espelho. Vestia um longo vestido branco cheio de mínimos detalhes bordados, luvas brancas compridas, uma coroa delicada nos cabelos e estava com o rosto maquiado — e me achei estranha com isso, pois nunca me maquiara antes. Ergui uma sobrancelha. Uma perfeita _muggle_. Mas tinha que ser assim, afinal meu pai é um _muggle _— porco e nojento, mas — e toda a família dele também e nem desconfiavam da existência real da bruxaria.

— Mãe, diga-me que papai está vestido decentemente — perguntei copiosamente.

— Ah, sim — respondeu ela como se eu não devesse me preocupar. Isso só me alarmava mais. — Ele estava conversando com seu futuro marido.

— Não! — berrei e levantei a barra do vestido, desesperada. Minha mãe me segurou. — Mãe, tire-o de perto dele, por favor — pedi quase chorando. Meu pai poderia começar a agir como ele próprio e isso seria realmente péssimo para meu casamento.

— Ora, Nymphadora — ela reprovou meu comportamento — qualquer pai tem o direito de saber com quem sua filha casará. A culpa é toda sua por se esquivar de todos os jantares que preparamos para conhecermo-lo.

Resignei-me, mas não fiquei menos desesperada. _Não desista_, pensei com mais fervor. _NÃO DESISTA, POR FAVOR_!

A porta abriu-se abruptamente, quase foi derrubada. Meu pai, Ted Tonks, entrou lívido no aposento.

— Nympahdora, minha filha, estava conversando com o... Como é o nome? Ah, Remus... — disse meu pai soando forçadamente casual. — Ele tem o dobro de sua idade...

Eu olhei feio para minha mãe. Pronto, ele começara a agir como ele mesmo. Com certeza enumeraria as mesmas desculpas que Remus enumerava quando ela se declarava a ele. Muito velho, muito perigoso...

— Ah — minha mãe bateu palminhas alegres. — Ele é experiente...

— Ele não tem o dobro de minha idade! — retorqui. — É alguns anos mais velho, e daí?

— Então — começou ele naquele tom que só ele sabe alcançar — devo saber algo sobre o noivo. Ele tem alguma doença? É saudável?

Minha mãe fitou meu pai, com um sorriso estúpido, não entendendo a atitude dele. Com certeza achou a pergunta um absurdo até para os padrões de Ted Tonks.

— Nymphadora, querida — ela chamou-me com um olhar cético. — Você se casará com um boi? Agora entendo sua relutância em apresentá-lo a nós.

— Não, não é um boi, querida! É um lobo!

Meu pai vociferou aquelas palavras com terror. A palavra "lobo" me fez estremecer. Não seria possível que Remus pudesse ter contado algo sobre seu "pequeno probleminha" para meu pai. Não, Remus não faria isso. Mas, talvez... Remus era cheio de... Talvez ele pensara que era obrigação dele falar...

— Hm — gemia minha mãe, Andromeda. — Ele é selvagem? — e me fitou com um olhar malicioso. Corei imediatamente ante a falta de pudor de minha mãe. Vi meu pai balançar a cabeça, desesperado, com se tivesse imaginado algo terrivelmente nojento.

— Não, Andromeda. Ele é um _lobisomem_!

_Remus, seu idiota, desde quando você sai contando sua vida para qualquer um?_

— Merlim, Nymphadora! Você ouviu isso? — ela perguntou-me, aflita. — Ah, ótimo, ótimo que descobrimos antes de você fazer uma bobagem. Ted, diga a todos que este casamento não aconte...

Não sei o que berrei exatamente, mas ambos fitaram-me atônitos.

— Eu quero me casar com ele, mãe — eu disse aflita. Tudo que eu conseguira evitar milagrosamente até meu casamento estava desabando. — Eu o amo...

— Nymphadora, não me diga que sabia que ele era um lobisomem — ela perguntou-me, já afirmando. Eu a olhei dizendo "sim". — Isso é loucura, filha. Que futuro você terá com um _lobisomem_? — Meu pai concordava acenando com a cabeça. — Você pode amá-lo agora, mas o amor se esvai quando esbarra em um problema impossível de se resolver. Ambos ficarão infelizes pelo que fizeram um com o outro.

— Mãe — disse, tentando não pensar no que ela disse — a igreja está enfeitada com rosas brancas?

— Rosas? — minha mãe pareceu distraída. — Ah, sim...

E ela entendeu que eu queria arriscar e saiu com um Ted bradando que mataria Remus com uma pistola de balas de prata que supostamente ele teria em casa. Fitei o espelho uma última vez. Suspirei. Era a hora desse sonho tornar-se realidade enfim. Sai do aposento sorrindo. Finalmente capturei o lobo.

Quando cheguei na porta da igreja, meu pai estava conversando com seu irmão. Achei melhor deixá-lo planejando a morte de Remus enquanto eu dava uma espiada dentro da igreja. Ela estava toda enfeitada. Exageradamente enfeitada, na verdade. Bem no _meu_ estilo, nada do estilo de Remus.

Mas eu tinha colocado algo que ele gostava, é claro. Um dia ele falou que achava bonitas as rosas brancas e mandei colocá-las por toda a igreja. Pétalas de rosas brancas para todos os lugares: no chão, nas cadeiras, no altar.

Sorrindo, ansiosa para ver o efeito, quase chorei quando vi margaridas para todos os lados. Eu berrei desesperada e furiosamente.

Meu pai sorriu forçadamente para mim e chamou-me para entrar. Ergui a bainha do vestido e desci a escada da igreja. Não queria mais casar. Aquele casamento seria um completo fracasso. Mas meu pai segurou meu braço e eu arrumei forças para entrar naquele lugar cheio daquelas malditas margaridas...

A música começou a tocar quando eu pisei dentro da igreja. Quase chorei mais uma vez. Não era a música que Remus e eu levamos dias para escolher. Fitei Remus no altar. Ele parecia nem notar o desastre. Na verdade, ele parecia apático. E mais lágrimas vieram em meus olhos enquanto caminhava com meu pai ao altar.

Remus realmente não parecia se importar com nada daquilo. E meu passo foi desacelerando... Não, Remus parecia nem perceber que era ele o noivo do casamento, parecia que procurava o noivo idiota que se casaria com a idiota que estava indo ao seu encontro.

Não fora assim que planejara aquele casamento. Não queria me casar com um Remus tão desinteressado. Eu recuei de supetão e meu pai quase caiu.

Ambos se arrependeriam disso depois? Superar as dores de Remus enquanto eles namoravam era fácil, afinal cada um tinha sua casa e eu não o visitava nas luas cheias. Mas, depois do casamento, viveríamos em uma mesma casa e eu estaria lá a cada lua cheia.

Eu suportaria viver com aquela responsabilidade? Tomar cuidado para que ele não me mordesse ou a nossos futuros filhos... Merlim, eu quase não sabia tomar conta de mim... Como poderia fazer isso...?

Com os olhos lagrimejando, fitei Remus. Ele olhava-me tristonho e preocupado. Ele não se preocupara com a decoração, com a música, mas se preocupara comigo...

Suspirando e sorrindo, voltei a caminhar nada graciosamente para o altar, derrubando meu pai. Mas deixei-o lá, balançando a cabeça. Nada poderia dar errado agora...

Bem, exceto minha enorme tendência ao desastre.

Em minha recém euforia pelo meu casamento, escorreguei em uma maldita margarida... Mas eu me recuperei e sorri para Remus desafiadoramente. Com certeza ele pensara que eu cairia que nem uma fruta podre. Infelizmente ele acertara. Logo após me recuperar do escorregão, pisei na barra do meu vestido e me senti sendo puxada para o chão. Nada graciosamente, tropecei e cai espetacularmente para frente.

A festa foi melhor do que o casamento.

Primeiro porque eu não tinha mais o longo vestido. Quando cheguei na sede da Ordem da Fênix, onde a festa já começara, rasguei o vestido ante o olhar divertido de Remus e desesperado de minha mãe.

Segundo, lá tinha as benditas rosas brancas. Eu as comprara no caminho da sede. Meu orgulho como planejadora de casamentos estava em jogo.

Terceiro, Molly Weasley, muito gentilmente, colocara a música que ela julgara ser a que eu e Remus escolhera... Não era, mas não tive coragem de dizer a ela que nós odiamos a música... _A intenção fora boa_, Remus dizia no meu ouvido.

Lógico que houve seus momentos cruciais. A lei de Murphy não para de me seguir, obviamente. O pior foi quando estouramos bebidas ruidosamente e as cortinas da Sra. Black abriu-se. Todos riram e foram tentar fechar — meu pai recuou assustado e caiu sobre a mesa de doces. Mas, após o silêncio voltar, todos pareciam ter se lembrado de Sirius.

Remus parecia distraído e todo meu desespero do casamento voltou à tona. Controlando meus nervos, aproximei-me dele, sorrindo.

— Oi — disse estupidamente. Que tipo de esposa fala "oi" para seu marido na festa de casamento? Remus deu um risinho.

— Oi — respondeu.

— Sra. Black sabe ser bem desagradável, não é? — perguntei casualmente. Que tipo de esposa fica conversando banalidades na festa de casamento? Eu parecia meu pai, totalmente sem jeito até com a família.

Lembrando-me dele, procurei-o pela sala. Como um _muggle_, ele devia estar bem entediado. Mas quando eu o encontrei, quase comecei a chorar _de novo_. Lá estava o pai da noiva se divertindo em capturar as fadinhas que enfeitavam o aposento. Minha mãe tentava fazê-lo parar e, então, ele deu um urro e comemorou a captura.

— _Muggle_ divertido — Remus disse rindo. Eu me lembrei...

— Remus, por que você contou para meu pai sobre...

— Eu ser lobisomem? Não sei... Ele parecia querer assustar-me dizendo como ele sabia lutar e eu achei que seria divertido amendontrá-lo...

— Ah, certo...

Mas Remus ainda parecia distraído.

— No que está pensando...? — perguntei.

— Em nada — ele respondeu dando de ombros, como se minha pergunta fosse estranha. — Eu estava olhando uma coisa.

— O quê? Meu pai? — eu fitei meu pai mais uma vez. Ainda nas fadinhas. — Merlim...

— Não... Na verdade, não...

— Então... As rosas brancas? Não — acrescentei quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O que estava olhando?

— Para você, querida. Está linda com esse vestido rasgado. Combina com você e seu cabelo rosa fosforescente. Combina mais do que quando ele — ele apontou para o vestido — estava inteiro.

Eu me olhei no espelho. Meu cabelo realmente estava um rosa fosforescente. Quase brilhava no escuro.

— Desde quando...?

— Desde que entrou na igreja. Não era sua...

— Não, Remus, não era... — respondi triste.

Não sabia o que era mais perigoso: a tendência de meu futuro marido de se tornar uma fera selvagem uma vez por mês ou minha incrível e espetacular tendência ao desastre. De qualquer modo, nós dois estávamos em apuros...


End file.
